


Watching

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Series: Poetry [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Baseball, Family, Free Verse, Poetry, Silence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just me, in the silence,<br/>sitting alone<br/>And<br/>wondering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

Sometimes silence is okay.

I sit at the edge of the trees,  
across a small field from  
the baseball diamonds,  
and just  
breathe in the air.

No one trying to get me to speak,  
            stressing me out,  
            nagging me about life.  
An utter sense of peace.

Snapshots of life filter into my awareness.

There, across the field,  
I see all the kids practicing.

My mom sits on the bleachers,  
talking with  
my step mom.  
My dad coaches the team,  
arm out as he directs some fifth graders.

The crack of a bat as my brother  
manages to hit a ball.

Vague particles of song  
       filter across to me,  
       but none take hold.

It's just me, in the silence,  
       sitting alone  
And  
       wondering.


End file.
